Consecuencias de un acto no razonado
by Karura Himura
Summary: Coleccion de minioneshots No2:Aoshi se la pasa encerrado meditando y a Misao le frustraba sólo verlo por unos minutos cuando le llevaba el té. Hasta que pensó que la frustruación era mutua, porque nadie puede tardarse tanto en tomar media taza de te o sí?
1. Poco veneno no mata, pero si deshidrata

_Lo que es obvio, ni Aoshi ni Misao ni nadie más me pertenecen. Pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos._

Consecuencias de un acto no razonado.  
Colección de mini oneshots

**1.** Poco veneno no mata…, pero sí deshidrata

Tendría que haberlo sabido, realmente, si se ponía a pensar, era total y completamente lógico que reaccionara así. Por supuesto que en ese momento no se había parado a pensar y reaccionado en consecuencia de una manera totalmente instintiva. Claro, si un hombre tiene sed su cerebro ordena beber, si se muere de hambre es comer lo primero que encuentre ¿o no? Eso es reaccionar instintivamente¿o no? Pero claro que en estos momentos Aoshi no podía hacer más que reprocharse por semejante acción instintiva. Sobretodo por que no podía olvidar los ojos de Misao cuando había pasado.

Maldito instinto, pensó. Se había rebajado, actuado como un animal.

¿Qué opinión tendría Misao ahora de él? Estaba seguro que no la misma de antes, del hombre digno, impasible e inalterable, del hombre que piensa antes de actuar y no se deja llevar. Aoshi gruñó. Un hecho había llevado a otro y él estaba seguro que toda esa maldita cadena de desastres hubiese podido evitarse de haberse abstenido a saciar su curiosidad.

Pero había sido tan tentador.

Y al recordarlo maldijo en voz baja a aquél extranjero, también él tenía algo de la culpa ¿Quién le había mandado meterse en el Aoiya con sus costumbres extrañas? Aoshi se había encerrado, aislándose de las miradas de los demás y ahora tenía mucho tiempo para pensar detenidamente en todo lo sucedido. Después de una hora solo, podía localizar y visualizar en todas sus partes lo que le había llevado a donde estaba en ese momento. Se preguntó lastimeramente si algún día podría salir de ahí.

La diarrea lo estaba matando.

¿Pero quién iba a pensar que aquellas bolitas verdes tan diminutas con las que el extranjero había obsequiado a Omasu serían armas demoníacas que incendiaban bocas? Chile piquín, así las había llamado el tipo. Y debía ser un castigo injustificado de kami que Misao acertara a pasar con un vaso de jugo de ciruela pasa. Lo que todo el mundo sabía era el laxante por excelencia. Después supo que era para Kuro que estaba estreñido, según le había gritado entre risas Okina.

La sorpresa con que le había mirado Misao, que no tuvo tiempo de explicarle de que era aquella bebida y que luego se había transformado en temor al verle pálido (seguro después de reconocer el sabor), agitado y prácticamente amenazando de muerte a cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino al baño.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se sujetó el doloroso abdomen, la diarrea lo estaba matando.

Ooo  
Jaja espero que les haya gustado y que mínimo haya podido sacarles una sonrisa, porque yo me estaba riendo como histérica mientras lo escribía. Esto es lo mas loco que he escrito y me agrada jaja.

Que pasen una muy feliz Navidad (bue, que les regalen muchas cosas jeje) y un lindo inicio de año.

En relación a mis fics inconclusos ("Anhelo" y "Una luz en la oscuridad") están próximos a terminar, aunque no de la manera tradicional, espero no tardar menos de un mes para subir lo que sería el último capítulo.


	2. Frustraciones Frustradas

_Lo que es obvio, ni Aoshi ni Misao me pertenecen. Pero estoy ahorrando para comprárselos a Watsuki-sama.  
_

Consecuencias de un acto no razonado  
Colección de mini oneshots

_Lo único que deben de saber es que cuando Misao le lleva su té, se queda con él hasta que termina para llevar de vuelta al Aoiya la taza vacía. Es todo._

**2**. Frustraciones frustradas

"¿Aoshi-sama?"

"¿Umm?"

"¿Está esperando a que el té deje de humear?"

"¿Mm?"

"Es que nadie puede tardarse media hora en tomar media taza de té, Aoshi-sama"

"Err..." -pausa, asintió

"No sabía que le gustara el té de jazmín frío, Aoshi-sama"

Aoshi la miró con la mejor mirada inquisidora que tenía. Misao sonreía. No parecía haber nada de doble sentido en sus palabras. Se estaba poniendo paranoico, sí, eso debía ser. Ella solo tendría que tener curiosidad, sí, sí, curiosidad. Seguro no lo había descubierto todavía. Más calmado, pensó en una mentira que resultara convincente.

Así que por toda respuesta encogió los hombros en un gesto indiferente y bebió un pequeñísimo sorbo. Ella se le quedó mirando pensativa.

"Pero Aoshi-sama, yo creí que usted odiaba el té de jazmín frío"

La paranoia estaba volviendo y la certidumbre de que ella sabía que estaba fingiendo volvió con ella y con más fuerza. Pero se dio ánimos. Vamos Aoshi, ella no sabe lo que en realidad está pasando así que solo tienes que inventar algo para arreglarlo. Podría no contestar y simplemente ignorar a Misao (algo un poco difícil, se dijo), pero entonces ella sospecharía. Era de vital importancia que no lo supiera. No podía saber que fingía beber tan sólo para tardar tanto como fuera creíble en terminar la bebida. No debía saber que tardaba tanto tan sólo para alargar su estancia allí con él. Para verla.

Pensó que no tenía más remedio que romper el voto de silencio que se había auto impuesto cuando meditase en el templo.

"El estar frío le da un matiz diferente" -su voz era serena, calmada y sus años de entrenamiento evitaban que el corazón se alterara al mentir

"Ahh.., ehh..¿y eso del matiz significa que sabe bien?" -preguntó ella, inocente

"Err..." -pausa, asintió _Mentira, sabe realmente mal y es de los pocos tes que no soporto fríos_

"¿Y a Aoshi-sama le gusta así?"

"Mhm" -asintió

"¿Mucho?"

"Mhm" -Oh oh, los agudizados sentidos de ninja de Aoshi se alarmaron. Algo muy malo iba a ocurrir.

Misao sonrió y su sonrisa pareció abarcar todo su rostro. Se inclinó hacia él y tomó la taza vaciada a sorbos pequeñísimos. Se incorporó con gracia, se despidió de Aoshi y se dirigió muy sonriente hacia la entrada del templo. Aoshi se permitió un suspiro cuando Misao salió. Ella no se había dado cuenta, aunque estuvo muy cerca. Se dijo que debía ser más cuidadoso. Talvez no tardara tanto al día siguiente...

ooo

Aoshi contemplaba pensativamente la taza que Misao le alcanzara. No había humo y el recipiente estaba ligeramente frío. Dejó de mirar la taza y llevó sus ojos hacia los de Misao. Entonces enarcó una ceja. Misao lo comprendió al instante. No por nada llevaba años enamorada del hombre.

"Usted dijo ayer que el té de jazmín frío le gustaba mucho, Aoshi-sama"

Aoshi le dirigió una mirada que parecía replicar _¿Y?_

"Pues que pensé que ya que usted tenía que esperar mucho para que se enfriara bien podía yo ahorrarle esa molestia Aoshi-sama"

Misao sonreía. Él miró la taza con honda lamentación. Si no fuese hombre seguro lloraría.

"¿Le parece bien, Aoshi-sama?" -preguntó ella

Una negativa despertará sospechas, pensó. Miró de nuevo la taza. Fría. Té de jazmín frío. Asintió resignado. Misao seguía sonriendo. Aoshi se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió. Puaj. Cómo odiaba el té de jazmín frío.

Fin

ooo  
Espero que les haya gustado. No es tan divertido como el anterior pero igual estoy bastante satisfecha. No tenía pensado hacer varios, pero supongo que la idea me atrajo y se me ocurrieron algunos más. De hecho este se me ocurrió mientras escribía el que iba a subir como segundo en la colección. Y como lo terminé antes, lo subiré antes. Que disfruten. Hay una escena extra debajo y es bastante divertida. No se la pierdan.

Karura Himura  
ooo

**Escena extra **

Aoshi derramó algunas gotas del té de jazmín frío deliberadamente. Ordenó a Misao que secara el tatami y mientras ella lo hacía él se dirigió con su velocidad de ninja a una de las macetas con plantas que adornaban el templo a distancias regulares. Ya estaba harto. Ya no lo soportaba. Eran ya dos semanas en que Misao le llevaba té de jazmín frío. Había sobrepasado su propio límite, ya no podía más.

Estaba vaciando la pequeña taza en una de las macetas cuando oyó la voz de Misao:

"¿Porqué está tirando el té, Aoshi-sama?.¡Creí que le gustaba!" -ella lo miraba con falsa sorpresa

Mierda.

Lo había descubierto.

Fin XD


End file.
